Growing Up
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: Shadow watches as two children grow into teenagers, something blossoming between them.


A/N: Whoot, new one-shot for Sonic fans! Told in Shadow's POV. Can YOU guess who the mystery person is? Her name ISN'T in the disclaimer, so ya know! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Heather and Flora.

Growing Up

Earthlings are strange creatures. Striving for money and power. Betraying friends for fame. Then there are those who speak of love. It is merely lust, attraction to the other's body. Amy claims to love the faker. The young rabbit told me he saved her a long time ago. And after a while, she fell hard. She claims this is love. It is only obsession for a hero, a celebrity.

Earthlings only live for themselves. They don't care for others. They only want the best and nothing else.

I watch these earthlings live their wasted lives, along with my so called fellow Mobians. Sonic with his running and being a hero. Amy with her chasing. Knuckles with his…pointless guarding. Rouge with her thievery.

But a new person has arrived. A mere little girl with short hair. She seemed to know Tails, claiming they were neighbors once. Her parents moved into Emerald Town, claiming things became violent in their hometown. Everyday, she visits him with a different treat for him to eat.

Why is she doing this? This little fox? She is too young to be attracted to his body and he has no money or power, or even fame. So what could it be she's after?

------------

I watch these two carefully, observing how she behaves around him. They usually just talk while he's working on one of his creations, while she watches in interest. A few times they went to the meadow for a picnic, Cream usually joining them since she plays there. Sometimes Tails and Cream would fly around, the girl taking pictures or drawing sketches. There were times they would pose for her, always wanting a copy of the results.

Strangers would pass by and comment how cute a couple Tails and Cream made. I would see Cream blush sometimes, but no reaction ever came from him. The others would also come to the meadow, curious about the little girl. She goes by many nicknames, neither she nor Tails telling her maiden name. The others try to find out more of her nature, ending with nothing. She just watches, eating her food while taking photos of the landscape or sketching people and animals. By animals, I mean the ones that walk on four legs…usually.

It isn't until the two are alone she reveals her true nature. She would play small pranks on him, cook him some food when he was tired, and even water some plants. Which she brought over. I asked him why she did this.

"That's easy! It's because that way my garage will smell like flowers instead of smoke and oil."

She loves the outdoors. Just like the other one, Cosmo. I still remember how foolish he acted when I came for her. Just like I would've for Maria…

That little seed is growing, but what will it become? What will he do if it becomes like her? I'll just wait and see what happens. And while I wait, I'll find out more about this girl.

-----------

The doctor had tried conquering the world again, stopped by Sonic and his friends once more. I just stood on the sidelines, not in the mood to be "hero" or "villain". While they were gone I observed the young girl out of boredom. Her home is surrounded by a flower garden, a vegetable patch in the back. She had several pets and man y Chao, some of them rare.

Her parents were kind and loving, friendly to all the neighbors. She had 2 siblings, both of them adopted. The male a white tiger, in his teens. The female a pink coyote, a little toddler. Such a strange family she has. A mixed variety. A cross fox father, an arctic fox mother. What does that make her?

She plays with other children, species of many kinds. She just smiles and waves, not caring what others think. She shares with others, giving food and clothing to the homeless. No one is this kind.

Maybe she's trying to deceive everyone, than backstab them. Yes, she must be up to something. Perhaps the Chaos Emeralds. Or, she might trick them into thinking she's their friend, leading them into a trap.

When Tails returned, I told him my theories. He only laughed at them, calling me a stalker.

"You're way too suspicious Shadow! The place we grew up in had various species and her parents used to be pretty strict back than, seeing her mother at the time was incapable of having kids. She likes to hang out with everyone; it's hard for her to stay in one place. Like me!"

If that is true, than why does she always see him whenever he's home?

-----------

It's been a few years now. Four years to be exact. Everyone is changing, their hormones now in play. Rouge married Knuckles, currently pregnant. Their wedding was very…interesting. Sonic and Amy are dating. Ha, so much for not being able to stand her.

The girl still hangs around. She grew up a bit, her hair at her waist, starting to blossom into a teen. Cream is also becoming a teen, her hair curling at her shoulders. Tails is still the same, except his voice is starting to change and spends less time with his creations.

Amy rubbed off of Cream, starting to smother Tails in her own way. He always turned her down; responding by telling her he wasn't ready for a relationship.

The girl still did the same things as of 4 years ago. The only differences, she wears a flower in her hair that Tails gave to her, and blushes whenever they're close.

The seed had become a young child, filled with life and joy. Tails had decided to name her Heather, her flower petals violet instead of red like her mother's. Although she does have her eyes.

The little girl, no. I'll stop calling her that now. I'll just give her a nickname. Flora will do. Until I discover her true name that is.

Flora was quite surprised when Heather…bloomed. But she just smiled, coincidentally having the same flower in another pot she brought over; where Tails got the name. She had Tails bring Heather to her mother frequently, knowing he didn't know one thing about babies, let alone one born of a flower.

It was interesting to watch as he tried to raise her, still growing himself. His friends would tease him about it, calling him a father. He was very amusing when he tried to do the simplest things, like giving her a bath. Who knew newborns were so…troublesome.

I could see it in his eyes. The sadness and sorrow that built up in him over the years. Why would he feel that way? They were only children, not knowing the meaning of love. But then, she did sacrifice herself, just like Maria did.

"Yeah…it's true. I still miss her so much, and I know she can't come back. But at least, I have something, or someone, to always remind me of her."

-----------

Two more years, more changes. Rouge and Knuckles had twin daughters. They have them play with Heather. Sonic and Amy are still together, who would've thunk it. Cream has a new father, Vanilla having gotten married. I believe he's a football coach. Tails is a teenager now, along with Flora. During his free time he roller blades while she rides her bike. Sometimes they would attach a carriage to her bike for Heather. Cream would usually bring out her scoot once they passed by.

Tails seems to ignore her though, paying more attention to Heather and Flora. He would look away at times, his face changing color. Flora had the same reaction, doing the same thing as him. I decided to talk to her.

"So, you're the stalker everyone's been telling me about. Ha! And now I have another nickname! Flora, that's a new one. Usually people call me Angel or Lil Fox or Monkey. Wait…my brother calls me that."

She didn't reveal anything useful, rambling about random subjects. Like how to make beef strew. It tasted pretty good too, she gave me a sample.

I find it strange on how they act near each other. Avoiding the other's gaze, flinching when they touch, their words stuttering. I've never seen anyone act like this. Amy was straight forward and Sonic gave in. Rouge teased Knuckles; him finally getting the idea. Is this the love that everyone tends to talk about?

Now what's happening here? Tails has taken Flora far away from the others. Hmm, surrounded by flowers, a lake with swans, the sun is setting. I've heard Amy say these things were…romantic. Perfect for a date. But they're not a couple, not from the information I've gathered.

His face, it's getting…red. He's nervous, trying to say something. Flora, there's something about her eyes. They're…gleaming at him. She's leaning closer to him, smiling. What is this? I need to get closer to hear what he's saying.

"And well, you see. I thought that, well, maybe we could, you know…"

"That we could what Miles?"

"Ya know…unh…how am I gonna say this? We could…no, should…uhm…"

"Yeah, yeah?" I heard him take a deep breathe, gulping.

"Well, we should…get…together…like them…"

"Hmm?"

"I said we should get together like my friends did! There, I said it!" Heh, I see now, confessing his feelings. I wonder if Sonic and Knuckles acted like that. And it looks like a yes, that hug proves it, along with that …cuddling. I think I'll take my leave now. There's so much…caring that I can take in one day. Especially from couples.

I decided to keep it to myself, not wanting the two to annoy me about privacy. They didn't go out and tell everyone right away; stealing quick kisses when they were alone. Amy and Rouge figured it out after a week, noticing how they were closer and sneaking glances. I convinced them to keep it a secret; Cream would go insane if she found out. After a month Sonic and Knuckles found out, visiting Tails when their girls were at the spa. Heather was over at Flora's house with her mother. They saw the couple making out in his garage. They didn't say a word, leaving and making comments of how he finally got Flora.

I gathered the four together, informing them on all the data I've gained through the years. They understood what I said, explaining to me what I couldn't get.

"The reasons she always hung out with him was because he was her first and best friend. It's very normal."

"And since they hung out so much, she started getting a crush on him, although Tails still saw her only as a friend."

"It wasn't until he was 13 he started to view her more as a lovely girl."

"And it built up as she started to mature. From friendship, to a crush, to full blooming love. To be a kid again, that's how love should be." So, the way they acted, it was merely friendship, turned into attraction. It all makes sense.

----------

Two more years pass, the days going by quickly. Sonic and Amy are now married, pregnant at the time. The news was shocked, fan girls surprised and astounded. Knuckles and Rouge commented that it was about time with a few other things. Cream was so happy, that she cried at her wedding. Although she was ticked when she saw Tails and Flora sitting beside each other.

They revealed their relationship on Valentine's Day a few months after they got together. Cream was very upset, sending glares at Flora whenever she saw her.

The doctor no longer plans anything for world domination, living on a secluded island out of detection. He had adopted 2 kids, and boy and girl. I was quite shocked when I found the documents. He used his real name and was in disguise, everyone forgot his birth name was Ivo Robotnik. He asked me not to tell the kids what he did in the past, content with being a father. I kept my promise, telling other stories when I visited. But it still disturbs me whenever I see him giving piggy back rides and reading bedtime stories….VERY disturbing.

I still watch Tails and Flora, but I always leave them alone to give them some privacy. Heather seems to be happy with her "father" dating Flora. Maybe it's because she loves flowers?

------------

I've stopped watching them, seeing how loving they are now. I now understand what earthlings truly mean by…love. Sadly, most are deceived by attraction to the body or being greedy for money. Every once in a while I would spot a family with the mother and father truly caring for the other.

I've heard lately that Tails gave her a promise ring. A ring that promises that once they're old enough and ready, he'll ask her to marry him. If I remember correctly, Heather ran through the streets tossing flower petals, telling the neighbors she was practicing to be their flower girl. I believe Amy took a picture.

All that's left is me. Ha. No thanks, I can't exactly "love" anyone. I am merely a science experiment, a weapon for war. I am incapable of such feelings.

"You shouldn't say that Mr. Stalker. Everyone has someone. No matter who they are, what they are, where they're from, or how they were born. Someday, you'll be struck by Cupid's arrow."

Cupid, a young boy wearing nothing but a diaper with wings, a bow, and arrows shaped like hearts. A fictional character elders tell children to explain love.

So, she is saying that I'll fall in love. Even if I am…different. Heh, who knows, she might be right. After what I've seen and been through, I've learned anything is possible.

"But, who will it be? And would she understand me? Heh, now you've got me asking unanswerable questions Flora. Or should I say, Christina."

----------

A/N: Tada! Ha ha! If you've read my Sonic stories, you already knew who it was! XD I don't like Cream or Cosmo much, I used to DESPISE them, but it toned down to dislike. So be happy I didn't do any bashing.


End file.
